


Infinite Scarves

by cynosure_phrases



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Teenlock, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_phrases/pseuds/cynosure_phrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our boy(friend)s decide to play truth or dare, Sherlock made the terrible decision of picking dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't exactly but an age to these guys. I'd say they're about 16-17, so... Have fun with that.

    "John."

    "What is it?"

    "I'm bored." Sherlock states as violently turns in bed. 

    Sherlock's over, as always, and it's 1 in the morning, the fact in which Sherlock obviously overlooks as he trashes again, now facing John. Reaching his long finger up, he pokes John's forehead. John replies by scrunching his face and raising his own hand and swatting at the finger jabbing at his head. 

    "Go to sleep," John mumbles as he turns away from Sherlock. Annoyed by being ignored, Sherlock pulls John into a tight spoon. 

    "I'm not letting you sleep."

    "I can tell," John grumbles, "and you're gonna wake up the whole house if you don't quiet down."

    "Fine," Sherlock huffs as he squeezes John tighter. John knows he's not going to be able to sleep. It's a fact at this point.

    Silence.

    "Sherlock?"

    "Hmph?"

    "Let's play truth or dare."

    Confused, Sherlock pulls away and reaches over to the bedside table lamp and clicks it on. "What?"

    "You heard me," John laughs as he turns around to look at his partner. "I said it nice and loud."

    "John," Sherlock sighs, "why truth or dare?"

    "Isn't it what most teenagers play at slumber parties."

    "That's females, John, honestly."

    John's lips curl into a smile as he lifts his right hand to scrub in across his face. "You wanted me awake, didn't you?"

    Sherlock lightly bites onto his lower lip while looking down at the sheets, mumbling something John can't quite make out. Without a word, he nods his head and turns to John, sitting up and crossing his legs. John mirrors his action with the grin still wide on his face. 

    "Okay," John clears his throat as he intertwines his own fingers together and cracks them in front of himself, "you start then."

    Sherlock quickly nods, his loose curls shaking around as he does so. "Truth or dare?"

    "Truth."

    Sherlock bites down on his lip again, looking around the room for a moment before looking back at John with a grin. "How long have you had romantic feelings about me?" 

    John narrows his eyebrows and unconsciously licks his lips the way he does when he's in deep though. His mind shoots back to the day a little over a year ago when he kissed Sherlock in the storage room at the library. He can remember every little detail of that moment. Sherlock's blush as he heard John's joke. A small knot in his stomach as he dragged Sherlock by his wrist to the small room. The buzzing light and painfully strong chemical scent that filled the little area. The little defensive sneers that Sherlock replied with when he told him that he's noticed him blushing like that lately. The overwhelming instinct of grabbing Sherlock's collar and kissing him deeply. His own mumbling of "You idiot," and Sherlock's own " _Your_ idiot," reply. The slick of Sherlock's tongue. His light push against the wall. His waiting hands finally running through Sherlock's signature mop of hair. The awkward sneaking out of the small room and trying not to look like you just had your tongue down the throat of the person in whom you are exiting with. Everything about that moment is what makes it one of John's favorites.

    "Almost two years," John confesses as a light blush fills his cheeks. He knows Sherlock obviously knows the exact number of days they've been together and that the number of days he's had feelings for Sherlock and the days that he's actually been with Sherlock obviously don't match up.

    Sherlock lets out a satisfied sounding exhale before speaking again. "Interesting." 

    John nods slowly as he bites his lip, trying not to over think Sherlock's reaction. "Well then, truth or dare?"

    "Dare," Sherlock smirks, jokingly winking.

    "Fine then. I dare you..." John pauses to think, "I dare you to swap out your favorite scarf for one of those infinite scarves that girls are always wearing."

    "W-what?" Sherlock questioned, not exactly knowing how to respond.

    "You know," John replied, making a circle in the air with his two index fingers, "the ones that don't stop. I actually think Harry might have one in the room over. She's not here tonight, so I think I can sneak over and get it..." John states as he quickly jumps out of bed and exists the room, leaving Sherlock alone, not moving except for the rapid blinking of his eyes. John comes back only a few moments later carrying a light navy blue scarf with little silver sparkly treads woven into it. Surely enough, it's nonstop, creating an infinite loop of the material. He situates himself back onto the bed in front of Sherlock, holding out the accessory. Cautiously, as if it's extremely dangerous, Sherlock takes the scarf from his hands and examines it.

    "Here," John says as he takes it back and places it around Sherlock's neck, "I think this is how Harry puts it on." He runs his hands down to the bottom of the loop and grips onto the material's base. He then twists his hand upside down, making the scarf cross in the middle, then he drags the new loop over Sherlock's head and creating a double layer loop around Sherlock's neck. Feeling extremely proud, he pulls himself back to examine his boyfriend. In reaction to the new scarf, Sherlock brows low as his face points down, his scowl making John giggle. 

    "Oh, it isn't so bad!" John laughs as he grabs Sherlock's neck and pulls him into a quick kiss. "I think it looks quite charming, really."

    "I probably look like a lesbian trying to make herself seem much more feminine than she really is by putting on a stupid scarf, like your sister." Sherlock utters as John starts kissing the crook of Sherlock's neck.

    "Please don't make me imagine I'm kissing my sister," John sighs as he removes the scarf from it's place around Sherlock's long pale neck. "Plus, you'd make a much prettier lesbian than her." 

    "I have no argument for that one," Sherlock jokes as he positions himself with his back against the pillows, John still kissing the nape of his neck. Sherlock feels John's laughter bubble up as he pulls away and lays next to Sherlock, taking a moment of quite yet heavy laughing.

    "Jesus," John says, still trying to control his laughter, "only you could agree that you'd make a prettier lesbian than my sister." 

    Sherlock, who is laughing as well, turns to John and says "Well, you're the one who said it, not me" and makes John laugh even harder.

    "Oh, you idiot." John laughs as he leans forward and kisses Sherlock, both smiling brightly as they leave fluttery little kisses over one another's lips. "Though, Sherlock?"

    "Yes?"

    "You still have to wear the scarf." 


End file.
